


Bugs vs the Ultimate Chimera

by jinnoripperroo



Series: Chimera Chronicles [1]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Mother 3
Genre: Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: The Ultimate Chimera is loose in New Pork City! Bugs must stop it at all costs!





	Bugs vs the Ultimate Chimera

"See this ugly son of a gun?" Sgt. Rabbit said, pointing his stick towards a picture of the Ultimate Chimera. "We gotta take care of it. Weapons are ineffective against it and trying to fight it is a death sentence! However, everyone has a weakness. See that button on its back? Press it and it'll put it to sleep temporarily. Although that's easier said than done. The Ultimate Chimera is located in the now abandoned New Pork City! Let's get a move on!"

Bugs swallowed in fear. The Ultimate Chimera looked frightening with its row of giant razor-sharp teeth and menacing yellow eyes. He found himself shaking. Normally he was a confident man, but the Ultimate Chimera was no joke. Entering the helicopter, he swallowed his fear. No wise cracks this time.

The helicopter landed in New Pork City. The other units were already on the lookout for the beast. But where could it be hiding? The city was huge! Maybe it was in the theater? The sewers? Maybe the infamous Empire Porky Building? But they had to find it and fast. Apparently, there were going to be in teams to look for the monster.

Bugs inspected the King Statue. He had an eerie feeling about. It was like it was having hostile feelings towards him. Deciding that he was just imaging things, he didn't return the hostile feels towards the statue. Joining with a group, their first destination was the sewers. The foul-smelling place burned their noses, but they had to press on.

Meanwhile, a pair of suspicious yellow eyes peered through the darkness of a corner. Seeing the unit, it stayed in the corner. The unit decided to split up to search for the Ultimate Chimera. One unlucky chap had wandered into the dark corner.

The beast pounced, giving a roar as it bite the soldier, breaking his ribcage, causing a deafening scream. The others had given heard the shout.

The Ultimate Chimera appeared from the darkness, giving another roar. The unit ran away in fear, despite the orders to take the monster down. Bugs found himself in the filthy apartments. His heart was racing, his fear taking over his body. He was shaking in fear. Trying to breathe and calm himself, he felt a surge of guilt hit him as he had abandoned his unit to run away. At least the others ran away together, Bugs ran away from them and the beast. More horrible screams were heard, causing his heart to speed up.

The growling stopped. Bugs went back to the sewers, seeing his unit collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain.

"T-the surface..." one of the wounded soldiers said. "It's on the surface now.."

"The surface?!" Bugs said. "Oh brother." Climbing the nearby ladder to the surface, he began to think. The Ultimate Chimera couldn't climb, right? It didn't look like it could, so how exactly did it get to the surface?

The actual answer is that the cinema is connected to the sewers. There's a hole that's big enough for the beast to climb through. The Ultimate Chimera is now wandering the streets. Several soldiers had fired their guns, only to see they had no effect on the beast. One peculiar soldier even fired a rocket straight at it, only to see that it did nothing to the beast.

The monster roared again, fleeing into the Empire Porky Building. Bugs was right behind the monster, trying to leap on its back to press the button. The monster was already in the elevator, the door closing behind it. Bugs was surprised the thing knew how to operate an elevator.

After waiting several minutes, the elevator returned. Going inside, Bugs used his instincts to pick the 100th floor. This was it. The 100th floor was the final floor. If Bugs couldn't stop the beast there, there was no telling where it would go. 

"Lola, forgive me if I don't return home," he said to himself. The elevator doors finally opened. The room had a giant window to see the land. Apparently, it was raining outside, the rain patting against the window. And there was the Ultimate Chimera. It growled deeply at Bugs.

"Alright you ugly thing," Bugs said. "Get ready!" Almost immediately, the monster attacked the bunny, he rolled towards the side, barely dodging the bite of the creature. However, he was smacked aside by the monster's tail. Skidding across the ground, he stood back.

"I ain't getting anywhere with this!" Bugs said. "I gotta press the button on the creature's back. But how? Realizing he had a smoke grenade on him, he waited for the right moment to use it. The beast opened its mouth to snap at the bunny.

Perfect timing. Bugs throw the grenade into the creature's mouth. Smoke erupted from the grenade, causing the beast to cough wildly. Taking this chance, Bugs pressed the button on the back. He also knocked out the bird to stop it from pushing the button to awaknen the beast.

Calling the units, they were able to contain the beast in a clear box. Bugs sighed. Why would someone make this creature. Nobody should ever play as God.


End file.
